The present invention relates to an opening and closing apparatus for a door or lid of an audio rack or a similar box-like body. The apparatus enables the user to lock and smoothly release the lock of the door or lid by simply manually pushing it toward the box-like body.
There are presently known opening and closing apparatuses which allow simple locking and unlocking of the door or lid of an audio rack or a similar box-like body simply pushing it toward the body of the rack or box. According to the presently known devices, when a sliding member of a locking assembly is pushed as a result of closing the door, the sliding member is retained locked inside its casing thereby enabling a magnet which is mounted on the sliding member to magnetically lock the door or the like. When the door is pushed a second time, the sliding member projects beyond the casing and thereby releases the door or the like and opens the box-like body.
According to the conventional devices, however, the door is still urged closed by the magnet even when the sliding member projects outwardly beyond the casing. In order to open the door, therefore, it becomes necessary that the door be detached from the magnet against its attracting force. Since this operation causes a shock to the box-like body, it creates a problem by causing the stylus to skip in the case when the box-like body is used an audio rack.